1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to remote controls and, particularly, to a gesture-based remote control.
2. Description of Related Art
A remote control generally has a number of keys for activating a number of relevant functions of devices. Such a remote control function greatly contributes to user convenience. However, sometimes users just want to activate some general functions of the device but still need to find out the remote control, sometimes users involved in housework want to operate the device but worry about dirtying the remote control.